Run for your An
by lolzwaitwhat
Summary: Based off of "Run for your Ed" Somebody snatched the Kankers' precious Ship-Inna-Bottle and they plan to find it, Kanker style. Yet little do they know that it's stuck on An's finger. Will An, Ann n Anny be able to get the thing off before the Kanker brothers find them?


It was midnight in the trailer park, the Christmas lights that someone had been too lazy to take down were shining like the stars and the sounds of the Kanker brothers' snores could be heard from outside their trailer.

Inside, in the Kanker brothers pigsty of a room, the three brothers slept in their beds, dreaming of their girls and snoring loudly.

Tee's sounded like the call of a bird… if it was choking on a worm… twice.

Larie's sounded like he was saying 'Eeeeeeeeeee' in a annoying high pitched voice.

Jay's sounded like a moo then went on to morph into a 'mer mer mer mer' that finally dummed down into a 'mememum'.

They snored in turn, as soon as one brother's snore ended, another began in a pattern, it was Tee, Larie, Tee, Jay, Tee, Larie, Tee, Jay, over and over again, until they heard the sound of a crash from downstairs, waking Tee and Larie with a start, making them sit up in their beds, while Jay continued to lie in his, barely able to open his eyes at the sound.

While all three brothers were annoyed that the sound had interrupted some pretty nice dreams, they quickly pushed the thoughts into the backs of their minds as they realized that the sound had come from _inside of their own trailer_.

"What the heck was that?" Larie asked, looking to his older brother for answers. Another loud sound emanated from downstairs, a bang combined with a crash that made Jay's drooping eyes snap open with alarm, his buck teeth and fists scrunching the blanket closer to him. The three brothers opened their bedroom door and looked down to the first floor, hearing slurping, munching, chewing, crashing, banging etc from downstairs.

It wasn't their dad. Their dad came home later, hardly ever made this much noise.

Tee stood firmly in the doorway, his fists clenched wearing his pajamas, which was a white t-shirt and red pajama pants, his face contorted into a snarl. Whoever was making that sound was in for a beating for waking him in the middle of his dream, he had dreamed he was marrying his girl and just about to kiss the bride when the crash had woke him.

Larie clung onto the wall, peaking through the doorway, his eyes wide, wearing his pajamas of an olive green t-shirt and boxer shorts and his black wrist band. While he was annoyed that the crash had interrupted his dream of him carrying his girl in a wedding dress to a house, his girl asking for another kiss as he held her in his arms. He was just about to go in for it when he had heard the crash and jolted awake. But while he was annoyed, he was very wary of their intruder, anyone who would be stupid enough to break into their trailer either had some serious guts (which not a lot of people did when it came to them) or had to stronger then them (Larie hadn't met a lot of people who were stronger then them, but he knew it didn't mean that they didn't exist.) Either way, this was alarming and surprising.

Jay cowered in his pale blue footie pajamas from behind their bedroom door, ready to slam it if necessary to stop whoever or whatever was downstairs in their house from coming to their room next. His nervousness drowning out the annoyance that his dream of him coming home to a nice house with a white picket fence and opening the door to have An leap into his arms and was about to cover him in kisses when he had been woken up by the crash.

The sounds persisted as a single, empty can rolled out of the darkened kitchen. Jay looked up to his red-headed brother, "_Someone's in the kitchen, Tee_!" he cried. Larie looked at Tee, waiting for him to tell them what they were going to do next.

Tee stomped down the stairs, his brothers right behind him as he made his way to the kitchen, snagging their swordfish off the wall and clenching it in his fist, it was bad enough that they hadn't seen their girls all this week.

Every stinkin' time they had spotted 'um, one of the other kids in the cul-de-sac had caught a glimpse of them first and cried out 'Kankers!' the boys would then have silence the squakers, wanting their little visit to their girls to be a surprise, only to discover that their girls were no longer in sight after they had silenced the kid who squealed.

Needless to say, that after a week without giving their girls some loving, they were in a really bad mood to be separated from them even in their dreams.

Tee stood in the doorway and flicked on the kitchen light, brandishing the swordfish at whoever was dumb enough to break into their home with a loud, "AHA!" only to reveal their kitchen to be trashed and the small window flap to be swinging wildly, revealing how whoever had broken into their home had escaped the Kanker's wrath. Tee and Larie quickly dashed to the window and stuck their heads out, barely able to make out a lone figure running towards the woods that lead to the cul-de-sac.

"HEY!" Tee cried out to the figure as he or she vanished into the shadows of the trees, "WHERE ARE YA GOIN'?" he demanded.

"YEAH!" Larie cried, shoving his whole head out of the window and into the night, shaking his fist at the figure and scowling, no longer nervous since the person ran away, "WE AIN'T DONE WITH YA' YET!" he informed the person who had run off. But it was too late, the culprit was gone, they could give chase, but what would that do? They'd only be running around in the dark woods, and the culprit could easily run home and hide while the Kankers would still be running around in the woods. It was a waste of time and energy, and besides, they could always interrogate the kids of the cul-de-sac in the morning.

Tee and Larie pulled their heads from the window and inspected the damage. Drawers had been pulled out and tossed around the room, cabinet doors were either broken or hanging from only one hinge. Half eaten food lay on the ground along with spilled leftovers and soda, milk and juice. The fridge was wide open, the door seemed to have been ripped open, the door barely hanging to the appliance, the inside and out stained with food, the drawers half hanging out from the empty fridge, the freezer was open enough to let the cold out so everything inside was half melted as well as half eaten. The microwave's door was smashed in and a few buttons had popped out. The overhead light had been smashed, but luckily the pieces were large enough for them to see so they couldn't step on them by mistake. The stove had been knocked over, the kitchen chairs had been flung all over the room, the table had been knocked over and had a big bite taken out of it, the walls had been smeared with food and the trashcan got knocked over, trash scattered all over the floor.  
Their dad was gonna hit the roof when he saw this.

"Typical." Tee groaned, putting his hand to his head as he shook it, "Whoever broke in was a slob."

Larie picked up the table, inspecting the bite the mystery person had taken out of it, "Not to mention a starving _idiot_." He commented, frustrated that someone had broken into their home just to trash it. But then again, the Kankers had done that to the kids of the cul-de-sac from time to time, heck, they had trashed their girls' homes on more then one occasion. For a moment, he wondered if their girls might have been the ones who broke into their home, but quickly banished the thought, their girls would never do that, they were their _girlfriends_ for Pete's sake, they wouldn't trash their home, even if they hadn't seen them in a week.

Double-N was far too kind to do something like this out of spite, that and his girl hated messes and disorder, if she had snuck in, their kitchen would be spotless instead of a train wreck.

An was too gentle to hurt anyone, and even though she loved messes and could make pretty big ones, she wasn't a spiteful person either, even if she did break stuff, she never went out of her way to hurt someone on purpose.

Anny _could_ and _might_ do that, being the only spiteful An, which was good in a way, because with the other two Ans being so peaceful, they needed a firecracker who had no problem exploding in the face of anyone who tried to hurt her or her friends, and that was Anny. But there was no way she could do so much damage alone and in such a short period of time without getting caught by the brothers.

It had to be someone else, but he had no idea who would be dumb enough to mess with them?

Tee reached in to the fridge and grabbed one of the few things left intact in the fridge, an open bottle of ketchup, he flipped it over and shook it, nothing came out.

"That crumb didn't leave us anything for breakfast." He reported, "But that ain't something to cry about, we can grab something from one of the other kids' houses later."

"Yeah, sounds good." Larie said, then spread his arms out, indicating their trashed kitchen, "But it's gonna take Jay _forever_ to clean this mess." He said. Tee chuckled, "Jay. Good one!"

Tee and Larie paused, waiting for Jay to tell them that there was no way he was cleaning this up, only to be met with silence. They looked at their buck-toothed brother, who was looking up above the entry way into the kitchen, looking horrified up at the spot. They felt panic rise in their throats, there was no way…

No…

_Anything_ but_ that_!

Tee and Larie ran over to their brother and looked at the spot that Jay was staring at. Their eyes widened and terror strangled their stomachs, they leapt into the air, "_**HOLY TOLEDO**_!" they shouted in unison.

For above the entryway, on the wall, sat an empty display with the words 'Ship Inna Bottle' underneath two empty hooks, a clear outline of a bottle marked where the item in question had sat.

The three brothers began trying to pull the display off of the wall, arguing and fighting as they did.

"Wait let's see!" Jay cried.

"Leggo!" Tee snapped.

"It's mine!" Larie argued.

Jay and Larie held it in their hands, wrestling for it, "I got it!" Jay cried.

"Gimme it!" Larie cried.

"Enough already!" Tee snarled, and snatched the display from his brothers, slammed them into the ground, then held the empty display up, making sure that their treasure was truly gone, his hands shaking as he looked at the empty case, "Somebody shanghaied our Ship-Inna-Bottle." He growled, ready to find the culprit and then tear the thief apart, piece by piece.

"Our family heirloom!" Jay said, heartbroken that something so precious was taken from them and beginning to cry, "The one we used to play with on bath night in the old homestead!" Larie slapped his hand over his blubbering brother's mouth, "I say we call the cops!" he cried, outraged that someone would take their Ship-Inna-Bottle.

Jay rushed over to the phone, put the receiver up to his ear and looked at his brothers, "What's the number for 9-1-1?" he asked, his voice pitched with panic. Tee glared at his brother and grabbed the butt flap of the pajamas and threw him away from the phone, making Jay crash into a wall and the receiver spin in the air above the phone. Tee then smashed the phone in half with his fist, grating his teeth as he watched smoke rise from the destroyed phone for a moment, then turned to his younger brothers, determined. "No cops." He snapped, then smirked darkly, "I say we pay our neighbors a little visit and find our bottle." His smile grew more sadistic as he then added, "_Kanker_ style."

His brothers looked up at him, then impish grins grew up their cheeks as well, then the brothers laughed evilly for a minute, then Tee went on to say that they'd start their search in the morning, and then he gathered his brothers, turned off the lights in the kitchen and ushered them back upstairs to go to bed, saying that they'd need their rest for when they started their search in the morning.

The boys snuggled back under their covers and fell asleep. They then dreamed that the shadowy figure had not only held their Ship-Inna-Bottle, but their girls as well. Their Ans were crying inside a giant cage, the bottle in their girls' hands, as the figure laughed darkly and challenged them to come and get their treasures back. The boys fidgeted in their sleep, fighting the figure in their dreams for their heirloom and their girlfriends back.

.

.

.

That morning, Rachel sat atop a sausage the size of her shed that she had put onto a wagon and hitched to her goat, Victoria, (Author's note: That's right, it's not just Plank and Wilfred, but I also gender bended Victor.) beaming with pride at the large stuffed meat underneath her rump, as her goat walked out of Rachel's yard and into the road, "Rachel's giant wiener will fetch a pretty penny at the market, yes, Victoria?" She asked her goat, holding the reins and ready to head to the farmer's market. Then Victoria stopped abruptly in the middle in the road, much to Rachel's confusion, "Huh?" she said, then looked down at her goat to see that she was standing as still as a statue.

"Victoria, why have you stopped?" she asked her goat, only to be answered by the sound of Winifred squealing, Rachel turned to her pig and watched as she screamed and scraped her butt against the ground in a circle, Rachel's face slowly slipped from happy to concerned, her eyes wide with anxiousness. She then heard her chickens crying out, she turned to see them, their bodies pressed against the sides of the metal coop Rachel had placed them in earlier this morning. Looking panicked and scrambling to escape the metal mesh cage they were trapped in. Rachel knew something was wrong, after all, animals were very good at predicting horrible disasters, but she needed to be sure. She pulled a cooked drumstick out of her pocket and put it to her ear. Her eyes widened in horrified comprehension of what was to come. She hopped off her sausage and grabbed her goat, leaving the drumstick spinning in the air before falling to the ground, her heart pounding violently in her chest, fear and panic flooding through her veins as she threw the doors to her cellar open and tossed her petrified goat into it, she then scrambled around her yard, scooping up the rest of her livestock and diving, animals in hand, into the cellar.

"_HAVE MERCY ON OUR MISERABLE SOULS_!" she cried, sweating profusely as she slammed the door shut, shaking in anticipation of whatever crushing horrors that were to befall their simple cul-de-sac.

.

.

.

Anny and Double-N followed Karen into her trashed kitchen, confused as to why they were there.

Early that morning, Karen had barged in to Anny's room and yelled at her to get up, that she had something for her. Anny's rage quickly subsided after Karen said she had something for her, Karen instructed her to meet her in her front yard ASAP. Now, while Anny wasn't happy about the rude wake up call, she knew for a fact that Karen had a garage full of jawbreakers just waiting to be eaten, so she guessed that Karen was going to give her one, not knowing that as she quickly got dressed and ready for the day that Karen had walked over to Double-N's house, surprised to see her awake, dressed and chipper, she then asked that she come with her to her house, that there was something she had for her. Double-N, being a curious soul, followed her, meeting Anny there.

Karen opened her refrigerator and indicated inside, "I believe _this_ belongs to _you_." She said dryly.

Inside the fridge, An was fast asleep, snoring and curled up so her back was pressed up against the top shelf while her head and feet were facing the ground, her left arm twisted behind her back and drool sliding down from her mouth into her messy short hair. The inside of the fridge was completely trashed, food splatters covering most of it and a huge bite in the door. An was still in her pajamas, which was a white undershirt and light blue sleep shorts.

Anny and Double-N looked at the girl sleeping in the fridge for a moment, then Double-N face palmed while Anny wrapped her stomach with one arm and pointed to her snoozing friend, laughing hysterically.

"Sleep walking _again_?" Double-N asked, exasperated that this had happened again, she then looked at Karen sheepishly, "We'll have An vacated ASAP, Karen." She assured her as she walked towards the fridge, ready to remove An from the premises.

Karen just glared at Anny, annoyed that her tall, dumb friend had trashed her kitchen, _again_, and grumbled, "Lucky for you_ dorks_ I have chores to do, or I woulda had to pound you." Then stomped past Anny, who then stuck her tongue out at her, and looked at her friend in the fridge. Double-N walked over to the fridge and gently called for their probably chilly friend, "Oh An. An!" she smiled cheerfully at her sleeping friend, "Rise and shine, sleepy head!" But An continued to snore.

Anny grabbed her brainy friend and pulled her away from the fridge, pulling out a trumpet from her back pocket, put the horn next to An's ear and blew into it. The loud and unpleasant sound making An's eyes snap open. She scrambled to get out of the fridge, the harshness of the sound propelling her into the air and over Anny only for Anny to stop playing and for An to fall to the ground.

An smiled brightly and cried, "PRIVATE DO NOT ENTER IS READY FOR DUTY, CHIEF!" she then rose her left hand to her forehead in a salute, only to beam herself in the forehead with a Bottled ship that was stuck to her finger, after a moment of pain, An straightened and held the bottle up to her head, as if saluting Anny with the bottle.

Double-N circled around her, concerned, "An." An looked to her brainy friend, her smile still bright and cheerful. "You seem to have garnered a memento from your slumbered stroll." She informed her, pointing to the bottle. An's smile slid into a blank look as she tried to figure out what Double-N had just said, "I did?" she asked, confused.

"Ain't you caused enough trouble?" Anny snapped as she pulled the bottle close to inspect it. The contents were not in the best of conditions, it looked as if it had been filled with dirty, hairy bathwater and then emptied out, "It's junk." She declared, "Get rid of it." she then tossed the bottle over her shoulder, not knowing that the 'junk' was still stuck to An's finger and that it would ricochet back to An, smacking Anny upside the head as the bottle flung back towards the tall An. An looked at the bottle hanging on her finger.

"It likes me guys." An said, a bit proud that it had returned to her without her having to do anything.

"Inanimate objects don't like, An." Double-N informed her as she gently lifted it and inspected the contents, noting that An's finger was purple and swollen inside. She pulled out a ruler from under her hat and measured her swollen finger and looked at her friends, "Just as I suspected, Anny, An's swollen finger will thwart any attempt at removing this bottle." She informed them. Anny scowled, annoyed, "Oh. _I'll_ give it a _thwart_!" she snapped, leading her friends out of Karen's house. Not noticing the various items flying through the air outside the window, such as bikes, bushes, lamp posts, sewer drain covers, mailboxes, etc. Finally the Kanker brothers ran past the window, laughing hysterically at the destruction they had made in their wake. Tee tore a fire hydrant out of the ground and tossed it behind him as if it was nothing, Larie running right behind him, throwing a lamp post like a javelin and Jay bringing up the rear, holding a trashcan over his head, trash spilling out behind him, making a trail of garbage that followed him wherever he went.

Nate was finishing up the last of his chores, which was to sweep the grass clippings off the sidewalk, he was pleased that his chores were almost done because then he could do as he pleased. He heard the sounds of the Kanker Brothers' chuckles and froze, he glanced up and saw the destruction they had caused by Karen's house as they ran into Jenny's house, he stopped sweeping, watching them, curious as to why they were going into Jenny's house instead of looking for the Ans like usual. Jamie was riding a tricycle barely ten feet away from him.

He had no idea why Jamie was riding a tricycle, she was too old to be riding one and he knew she had a normal bike to ride, but there Jamie sat, watching the Kankers run into Jenny's house, slamming the door behind them as if they lived there themselves.

"What's _their_ problem?" Nate asked Jamie, wondering why they weren't chasing the Ans and why they were destroying everything in their path. Then the house they had just entered suddenly collapsed and the cement road began to crack, the black tears in the road surging towards them with alarming speed.

"_**IT'S A KANKER RAMPAGE**_!" Jamie screamed in terror, pedaling away as fast as she could back to her house. Nate dropped the broom and cried out "AHH!" as he ran back to his house, locking the door behind him as the Kankers' laughter echoed from inside the cracks that rumbled towards them.

Jamie had made it to her house and locked the door, she then dashed up to her room and peeked through her closed purple curtain, only to see that the Kankers had surrounded Sam, he was trapped! Jamie wanted to save him, but knew it would be no good, she couldn't stand a chance against them normally, let alone like this. The only thing that could save them now was if the Ans showed up and led them away from the cul-de-sac, like they normally did. Heck, the kids in the cul-de-sac used the Ans as a Kanker detector at times.

If you heard An cry, "NO KISSES FOR AN!" then you ran for cover.

If you heard Double-N cry, "NO, PLEASE, YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" then you ran for cover.

If you heard Anny cry, "GET OFF ME, YOU FREAKIN' KANKER!" then you ran for cover.

If you heard all three Ans screaming, you ran for your _life_.

But as Jamie looked down at the devious trio, she knew there was a possibility that even the Ans couldn't stop the Kankers now, this was a different kind of visit to the cul-de-sac. Mostly they came here for the Ans, but this time they had come for something else, and they didn't care what they had to do to get it. She shook with fear, watching as the Kankers closed in on him, smirking and snickering.

Sam glanced around, looking for something, anything to save him. He looked up, noticing Jamie in the window just as the Kankers leapt on him and began to torture him. He cried out in pain, but that only made the Kankers laugh harder. Was this what the Ans went through all the time? This was terrifying! "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he cried, then looked up at Jamie, his eyes pleading, "_JAMIE_!" he called, hoping she could help him or at least find his stupid sister so she could save him. He watched as his best friend's lip quivered and she quickly closed the curtains. He was crushed. Abandoned by his best friend.

Jamie was shaking violently from fear, she quickly hugged herself, trying to lessen the shaking, "_IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT_!" she cried, just as her bedroom door slammed against the wall beside her, her eyes widened with horror and her face contorted in fear as the Kanker brothers stomped into her bedroom, their eyes bright with fury and their smiles impish.

"Make it easy on yourself, Curlique." Tee suggested darkly from the doorway, "And _cough it up_." Jamie shook harder, she had no idea what they were talking about, what could she have that they wanted?

Larie's smile crept up his face, becoming more terrifying with each passing second, "Let's just find it the hard way, Tee!" he suggested happily.

"H-h-hard way?" she repeated, eyes wide and whole body trembling as the brothers' shadows overwhelmed her, cackling at the pain she would soon endure.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, just outside of Jamie's house, Anny was still trying to get the stupid bottle off of An's finger, she yanked at the bottle, backing away to try to pull it off of her friend, "LET GO OF IT, _STUPID_!" she shouted annoyed that it wasn't coming off, yet blissfully unaware that the Kanker Brothers were torturing Jamie to find the very object on An's finger not twenty feet from where she and An were standing.

An was pulling on her wrist, her heels deep in the dirt and making a deep brown path as Anny pulled her by the finger, "IT'S A FIGHTER, ANNY!" she cried. Double-N ran up to her friends, "If I might make a suggestion…"

"IT'S UNDER _CONTROL_!" Anny snapped, as An grabbed onto a tree, clinging to it for dear life as Anny continued to tug the bottle and An's arm so it went around the tree An clung to, "BACK OFF!" she shouted, continuing towards another tree and running around that one as well, determined to get this stupid thing off of An's finger.

Double-N put a hand on each of An's shoulder and called out, "But Anny, it's a simple…"

"_**I SAID IT'S UNDER CONTROL**_!" Anny shrieked in her shrillest voice as she wrapped An's arm around a sixth tree, only for An's arm to snap back towards her, sending Anny through five of the trees, disconnecting them from their roots and slamming her into the one An clung to face first then crashing onto the ground, both Anny and the bottle still miraculously in one piece. Anny opened her eyes, surprised she wasn't seeing stars.

Then the five trees Anny had broke through all landed on her, one by one, Double-N covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming, her eyes wide with horror and both she and An wincing with every tree that fell on their loud friend and made the earth rumble under the other two An's feet, An's hand buried along with Anny under the broken trees.

Double-N ran towards the wreckage, her heart in her throat, "ANNY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she cried, her hands clutched to her chest, almost as if in a prayer that Anny was okay.

Anny emerged from the fallen trees, thinking, 'Oh, there are the stars!' as she wobbled, covered in bruises and scrapes, "Heh heh!" she laughed, her voice pained, "One bottle, hold An's finger!" she said, holding up the bottle, which, unfortunately was still stuck to An's finger. Anny's eyes widened in shock, "WHAT THE?"

"Anny!" Double-N said, "Wouldn't it be easier," she pulled a pink bottle of dish soap out from behind her, "to just dab a little soap on An's finger and…"

The moment An heard the word soap, her face filled with fear and panic, "SOAP!" she screamed, turning around and running from her friends, "YUCK! FRESH! CLEAN! NASTY!" her enlongated arm becoming taut until the bottle, with Anny still holding it, squeezed out from under the trees and flew behind her like a banner as she fled through several backyards, Double-N trailing behind her friends, huffing and puffing as she tried to catch up.

An dashed around a corner, "NO SOAP!" she shouted as her arm flung Anny into a fence, luckily this time it wasn't face first, but Anny had released the bottle as her body collided with the fence. An fled past Karen, who was mowing her lawn, screaming, "AHHHHH!" Karen glared at her as she passed, annoyed that she had blocked her path. Anny quickly pulled herself off the fence and flew towards An, "GET BACK HERE!" she shrieked, after all the pain she had gone through to help get this stupid thing off of An's finger, she was gonna smash the stupid thing on the ground, then stomp on it until it was in a million pieces! Karen's scowl only deepened that Anny had blocked her path again. Double-N scampered past Karen, once again blocking her path, looking at her apologetically, "Pardon us, Karen." She said quickly as she then, with great effort, increased her pace to catch up with her friends.

Karen was shaking with rage, here she was, trying to do her stupid chores so she could have fun, and the Ans, were once again, goofing off and getting in her way and making her chores take longer to finish. "IF I SEE YOU ONE MORE TIME! I'MA…!" she threatened, shaking her fist at the Ans, then let out a frustrated huff, realizing that she was wasting her breath as well as her time, she might as well just ignore them and finish her stupid chores. "_Dorks_." She grumbled, annoyed as she yanked the cord, starting the lawn mower back up and resumed pushing it forward, not noticing Jay and Larie shoving planks of her fence away, making them tilt and overlap, so they could enter her yard, Tee standing in between his brothers, smirking as he walked inside. Larie and Jay smiled deviously as they shoved the boards back to fill the gap in the fence they had made, the boards still all tilted and overlapping.

An dashed past the messed up part of Karen's fence, occasionally glancing back at her friends to see if they were still chasing her with the soap. "Bad soap, evil soap," An chanted, "slippery, sudsy scary soap!" she finished, her bare feet slapping the ground as she ran, her friends huffing and puffing behind her.

Anny was getting tired of this, this would be a lot easier if An didn't run away from the soap, maybe if she just didn't see it coming… her eyes widened and brightened.

'Oh, I'm good!' Anny thought as she stopped the chase, cupping her hand around her mouth, "Okay An," she said as Double-N stopped next to her, clutching her chest and trying to catch her breath, wheezing and coughing from all the running. Anny then grabbed the bottle of soap and shoved it behind Double-N's back, then slid close beside her, just to make sure An couldn't see it, "See?" she said, giving her a comforting smile, "Soap's all gone!"

Double-N looked at her, stunned that she had just said that when it was obviously not true, "Well, technically," she corrected, "you just moved it behind my…" Anny covered her mouth with her hand and smiled reassuringly at An, then shushed Double-N as An galloped back towards her friends cautiously, curious to see if the evil soap was really gone.

She leaned towards her friends, only for Anny to leap on her, "COME HERE YOU!" she ordered, clinging to a struggling An who wobbled around Double-N, "GIVE ME THAT!" she screeched as she covered An's face with herself, holding An's left hand up in the air as the tallest An fell onto the ground, Anny looked back at Double-N who looked nervous and confused, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" she demanded as An struggled against her tiny friend. "SOAP HER! _SOAP HER_!" Anny cried, as An began swinging Anny around.

"Not good. Not good…"Double-N said as she approached her friends tentatively, An standing on Anny's face, trying to pull the bottle off her hand, only for her to lose balance and smash onto Anny, crushing her under her weight. An got up as Double-N approached them, Anny stuck to her back, woozy and her voice pained, "She's putty in my hands!" she told Double-N as her brainy friend nervously walked closer to her friends, soap bottle aimed at An's finger.

"SOAP HER, SOAP HER!" Anny cheered until An backed into the fence, smashing her against it, only for both girls to then bounce against it and fly backwards into Double-N, the girls ending up in a heap on the ground with An on top. An smiled, putting the bottle on top of her woozy and bruised friends, Double-N looking upset that she had failed Anny while Anny looked annoyed that she was getting hurt so much for trying to help her friend get the stupid bottle off of her finger. An lifted the bubbling bottle with the tips of her toes and cried out victoriously, "I DISPOSE OF YOU, DISGUSTING DETERGENT OF THE DEEP!" she then flung the bottle away with her feet and looked down at her friends, "For I, An, can remove the bottle with sticky tape." She informed them, then smiled at her friends.

"Sticky tape?" Double-N repeated, pulling herself up, considering the idea.

"_Stick_?" Anny repeated, first confused, then annoyed, "You're already stuck, _Numbskull_!" she said angrily, his fists clenched and at her sides

An lifted up her head, as if sticking her chin up in the air, and looked at her short friend plainly, one hand behind her back and the one with the bottle palm up, "And your point is?" she replied.

"THIS IS STUPID!" Anny cried, stomping down the path.

"An may have something, Anny." Double-N said as she and An followed their frustrated friend, "Nothing ventured is nothing gained, you know."

An charged forward, pleased that they were going to try her idea, "Just follow my smell, bucko!" she told her friends, none of the girls realizing that beyond the fence beside them, the cul-de-sac was in ruins. Almost all the houses were half destroyed, except for the Ans' houses, the Kankers had left those intact, mainly because they knew that the Ans would never take something from them, especially nothing as precious as their Ship-Inna-Bottle.

Jamie dashed through the remains of the cul-de-sac, "I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" she sobbed. Karen wasn't too far from her, shouting, "THEIR CRAZY, MAN! _CRAZY_!" Jenny running towards the forest, her wooden friend held close to her chest, "RUN FOR THE HILLS, PLANKETTE!" she shouted.

.

.

.

At An and Sam's house, Sam shivered in his toy box.

After Jamie had abandoned him, the Kankers suddenly lost interest in him and ran inside her house, he was about to follow them in and try to help her, then remembered that she had left him to be crushed by the Kankers, so he decided to run home, hopefully the Ans were there and could stop them, but as he ran through the cul-de-sac, he saw the full extent of the Kanker's damage.

The houses were literally torn to pieces, it looked as if a monstrous storm had chewed up their neighborhood and spit this disaster zone out. But Sam noticed that, not only was his house untouched, but so were Anny's and Double-N's. Whatever the Kankers were looking for, it wasn't the Ans, so they probably wouldn't help Sam survive this Kanker Rampage.

Sam wondered how much longer it would be until the Kankers came to his house. He was so scared, more then he usually was with the Kankers, since if the Kankers got too close or rowdy, he could simply call his stupid sister and she would rush over to save him, leaving her to the Kankers while he could escape, and while he knew it was awful and cowardly to use his older sister like that, he really didn't care. To him, it was an even exchange, he dealt with her as his big sister and she saved him from the Kanker Brothers. He heard his bedroom door slam open, only, instead of a Kanker's cackle, he heard his dumb sister call out, "Hello?" He stopped shaking and cautiously opened his toy chest a crack, just enough for him to see his big sister standing in his room, scratching her head with a Ship-In-A-Bottle stuck to her finger as Double-N walked in behind her and Anny leaned on his door, looking bored.

Sam was shocked, all three Ans were un-phased by all this Kanker destruction and terror… but then again, they were the ones who dealt with the Kankers the most…

'Come to think of it,' Sam thought, 'The Kankers have never beaten up the Ans, all they do is kiss 'um and stuff.' He looked at the three girls before him, wondering if the reason the Ans were around was because they were the only things that could stop a Kanker, the only things the Kankers couldn't hurt or destroy, as to _why_ Sam had no clue, the trio was annoying, well except for Double-N.

"An, wouldn't it have been more polite to knock before entering your brother's room?" Double-N asked.

"I'm in the zone, Double-N" An said, digging through a drawer and pulling out some tape, her face lit up, "STICKY TAPE!" she cried happily.

Sam shook with rage that An was going through his stuff, "AN!" he shouted, making the Ans jump in surprise as he popped out of his toy box and scowled at them, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!" he ordered, pointing the way to the door, in the case that An had forgotten which way the door was, which had happened before, sadly enough. "Can't you see I'm hiding over here?" he demanded, folding his arms across his chest, the Ans didn't have to worry about feeling a Kanker's wrath, but he certainly did.

Anny crossed her arms over her chest and let out a 'hmph,' then rose her arms into the air and shouted, "CAN WE GET RID OF THIS STUPID BOTTLE ALREADY?" Double-N winced at the sound and An looked as if she finally remembered why she had come into her brother's room in the first place, which was to get the tape she now had in her hands. Anny then snatched up her friends, and kicked Sam's bedroom door shut behind them. Then she stomped down the steps, holding her friends by the backs of their shirts and walked towards the back door.

"And where exactly are we going now, Anny?" Double-N asked.

"_Your place_, where else?" Anny replied grumpily, she was tired of this stupid bottle, she just wanted it off of An's finger and out of her life. As soon as she made it out of the room, her friends in hand, the Kanker brothers burst into the room and leapt up the steps, not knowing they had just missed both their beloved girlfriends and their precious bottle just moments ago.

They wanted to leave their girls' houses alone but, An wasn't the only one who lived in her house…

There was her bratty little brother, Sam, too.

They burst into Sam's room, glancing around it, they were sure Sam had run to his house, since, besides Anny's house and Double-N's house, there really wasn't any place else he _could_ hide, since everyone else's houses were wrecked.

Sam heard footsteps come up the steps and his bedroom door burst open, his fists tightened, An was _dead meat_!

He popped out of his toy chest again, ready to tear the Ans a new one, his eyes burning with rage and his teeth sharp, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO-!" he stopped mid sentence and looked at the three people in his room and felt his blood go cold.

'those aren't the Ans…' Sam realized as the three Kankers glared at him angrily and growled at him and yanked him out of his toy box.

"I think that somebody needs to learn a quick lesson before we start searching, boys." Tee snarled. His brothers cackled in agreement and crept closer to Tee. Sam suddenly wished he didn't tell the Ans to leave, he could really use them right about now.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, while Sam was getting his butt handed to him, the Ans were at Double-N's house, Anny was putting the last bit of tape attaching the bottle onto the ceiling in Double-N's parlor.

"I-I don't have a good feeling about this!" Double-N said nervously as Anny stood on the railing that lead towards the stairs, An standing beside her while Double-N stood nervously on the floor besides them.

An's plan was simple: tape the bottle on the ceiling then make her jump down to the floor, where they had placed every pillow, blanket and cushion in Double-N's house in a heap where An was going to land, and hopefully the bottle would stay on the ceiling while An fell down (with the help of gravity), freeing her finger from the bottle.

An had explained her plan in much simpler terms, but her friends had still been impressed that An had came up with a pretty decent plan to get the bottle off of her finger.

But now that An was ready to jump, Double-N was having some second thoughts about this plan, remembering her mother's eagle eye when it came to filth in her home. Double-N looked at the tape that Anny had stuck onto the ceiling to keep the bottle from falling down with their friend, anxious.

"Okay An, jump!" Anny said cheerfully, ready to be rid of the piece of junk An had gotten stuck to her finger. An smiled and bent her knees, ready to leap off the railing and into the pile of cushions.

"WAIT!" Double-N cried, nervously twiddling her fingers, "You don't suppose the tape will leave any unsightly residue?" she asked them. Her friends looked at her as if to ask, 'what?' She said, "I mean, Mother has the eyes of a hawk when it comes to adhesive resin!"

Anny looked at her friend, not sure if she should be concerned or annoyed by her concern for the _ceiling_, she waved her hand at her friend, as if fanning her concerns away, "Relax! I'm on it!" she assured her as she pushed An off the railing with one hand.

An hung in the air for a moment, the bottle sticking to the ceiling, then An plummeted to the ground, bringing down the bottle and a chunk of ceiling down with her, much to Double-N's chagrin.

"Ouch." An cried from below, Double-N stared at the ceiling where a chunk of paint and dry wall had been torn off. Her mother would need the eyes of a rhino to miss that. "Oh dear." She said, not looking forward to her parents scolding her for the hole in the ceiling. Anny glaced down at her friend, frowned for a moment that that An's plan hadn't worked, An looked a bit upset about that too. Double-N glanced down at An, after seeing that she was okay she went back to lamenting about the ceiling. Anny quickly brightened as another idea popped into her head, "Don't sweat it An, my dad's got a hack saw we can borrow!" She turned to Double-N, smirking triumphantly, as if to say, 'Am I a genius or what?' She then nudged her brainy friend, who rolled her eyes and leaned back, exasperated. "Heh?" Anny asked, pointing to her own head.

Double-N sighed, submitting that today was going to be a _long_ day.

.

.

.

Sam was sweating and cowering in a corner of his bedroom as he watched the Kanker brothers tear it apart, only, they weren't laughing, they were _seriously_ searching for something.

But _what_?

And who would be _dumb_ enough to take something from the Kanker brothers?

He wanted to run, he wanted to hide, but he couldn't move. The Kankers had shoved him into a burlap sack labeled 'potatoes' and tied it tight, so he could hardly move his limbs, not that he had the strength or anything, the Kankers had beaten the _living tar_ out of him, so he was too sore to move much anyway. And he couldn't call An for help since they had gagged him with one of his blue socks. So Sam stood there, watching as bedroom and everything he owned was completely obliterated.

Tee slammed his bookshelf into the wall, the wall cracking where the bookshelf had been smacked into it. Jay was tossing everything from his closet, even the door out onto the floor.

But instead of looking happy that they were breaking his stuff, they just looked more and more frustrated as they worked. Tee glanced at Larie, who was pulling himself from under the wreckage of Sam's bed, "Well?" he asked.

Larie's frown was a mix of frustration, rage and disappointment, "It ain't here, Tee!" he said, sounding upset. Jay began to sniffle, "OUR SHIP-INNA-BOTTLE IS GONE FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!" he cried, his voice thick with emotion. Larie and Tee looked at him, shocked that he would show this kind of emotion to an outsider. Kanker men never showed weakness, Tee stomped over and grabbed him by the neck and began to shake him, trying to snap him out of it, while Larie pulled himself fully out from under Sams' bed.

Sam's eyes widened in recollection and comprehension.

He _knew_ where the Kanker's Ship-Inna-Bottle was:

_It was stuck to An's finger!_

Sam stop shaking in fear and began shaking with rage. That _idiot!_ An had somehow gotten their stupid Ship-Inna-Bottle and was making the whole cul-de-sac pay for it! He wanted to beat the snot out of his sister, but then a better idea popped into his head, what if he _helped_ the Kankers by telling them _exactly_ where they could find their Ship-Inna-Bottle? He struggled towards the brothers, determined to get some payback for all the trouble his idiotic sister had caused.

"That's crazy talk, Jay! Snap out of it!" Tee shouted as he shook his youngest brother by the neck, Jay's face turning red as Tee continued to shout, "WE'RE GONNA FIND OUR SHIP-INNA-BOTTLE IF IT KILLS YA!" he then flung his brother into the hall, "NOW GET OUT THERE!" he ordered, then stomped out of Sam's room, "We've got people's lives to wreck." Tee growled.

Sam was barely a few feet from the door, Larie was just about to exit his room, he leapt towards them, falling onto his stomach, catching Larie's attention. Larie smirked at Sam's pain as he made his way to the doorway.

Sam's sock gag slipped out, "WAIT!" he cried, catching the brothers' attention. Sam smirked darkly, "I know who has a Ship-Inna-Bottle." He said sweetly.

Larie stopped mid-step as his brothers dashed back and peered in, Tee putting a hand against Larie's head for balance, "Is that so?" he challenged.

Sam nodded, "I saw An with it a few minute before you found me." He said plainly.

The Kankers snarled at him, he was trying to push this off on their girls? Jay lifted him up by the front of his potato bag, his face was red, but not because he was running out of oxygen. He was running out of patience with the kid, he put Sam's face barely an inch from his own.

"YOU LITTLE SCUMBALL!" he roared, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ACCUSE YOUR SISTER OF STEALING FROM US!" he began twisting Sam's sack, crushing his organs.

"I'm… telling you… the truth!" Sam managed, "I saw… it… stuck to… her finger!" Tee's eyes widened at this new information, but he didn't stop Jay. Larie's fists clenched and his body shook with uncertainty and rage. There was _no way_ their girls were the culprits…

_Right?_

Larie grabbed Sam's head and motioned for Jay to grab his feet, Jay nodded and they then began twisting him harder. "You seriously expect us to believe that they'd sneak into our place in the middle of the night and not only trash our kitchen, but steal our bottle?" Larie demanded darkly as he watched Sam's face twist in pain.

Sam thought about it for a minute… trashed kitchen? Then he remembered two of An's many quirks…

_Sleepwalking and Sleep-eating._

"An sleepwalks!" he squeaked, Tee's eyes widened and he motioned for his brothers to ease up a bit, the brothers looked at him, as if to protest, but Tee stopped them with a glare, they untwisted him a bit, allowing him to have enough air to breath and speak.

Sam took a deep breath, then panted in a pained voice, "She doesn't… remember… what she does… she usually just… eats and makes… a huge mess… Double-N said… she can't… control herself… when she sleepwalks… they… were here…Anny… said something… about… getting… rid of… the bottle…" but Tee stopped him with a hand over his mouth. "I've heard enough." He snarled.

Sam's eyes widened, wondering what they would do to him now? He closed his eyes tight, bracing himself for one of the most painful beatings in his life, only to feel himself slowly untwisting and being lowered onto the floor. He opened his eyes to see all three brothers staring down at him angrily, "If you lied to us." Tee warned, his voice dripping with fury as if it were venom. Sam stopped him with a confident smile and a sweet, "I'll be waiting right here."

.

.

.

Once the brothers were out of An's house, for the first time since they set out to the cul-de-sac this morning, they stopped and thought about the possibility that their girls really _could_ have taken their Ship-Inna-Bottle.

Although they didn't want to admit it, it _did_ make a lot of sense.

The Ans were the only ones in the cul-de-sac who had gone into their trailer before, both willingly and unwillingly, so the Ans were the only ones who _could_ know where their Ship-Inna-Bottle was.

"Big An wouldn't go out to hurt us on purpose!" Jay said, defending his girl.

"Didn't you hear the kid? He says she sleepwalks." Tee reminded him, "He said she usually eats and makes a big mess. That would explain our kitchen."

"Yeah, but he also said that Double-N said that she can't control herself when she sleepwalks." Larie pointed out, "And Double-N doesn't lie." He added, smiling at the thought of how sweet and honest his girl was. Tee froze at his brother's words.

"Say that again." He ordered.

"Double-N doesn't lie?" Larie tried. Tee bonked him in the head, "No, dummy!" he snapped, "the other part, what Double-N had said!"

"She can't control herself?" Larie repeated, then all three brothers eyes' had gone wide.

While An was sleepwalking she had no control over her actions, maybe she hadn't meant to take their bottle, maybe she had wanted to take a closer look at it and ended up getting it stuck to her finger. When she woke up, she realized she had taken it and went to her best friends to help get it off!

Or…

Maybe the Ans had been upset with them… after all, the brothers _hadn't_ visited their girlfriends all week… so maybe in her sleep, An wanted them to pay attention to her and her friends and took anything she could find near the kitchen, not knowing it was so precious and valuable to the boys, so they would go and look for it and come find them!

Or… Sometime during An's evening stroll the bottle must have gotten stuck to her finger, and the next morning she must have figured out what she had done and panicked, going to her best friends for help. The Ans, who always stuck by one another and helped each other, quickly began trying to get it off of An's finger so they could put it back in the Kanker's trailer, hoping they wouldn't notice it had been gone.

Or…the most likely solution;

One of the other kids had broken into their trailer last night and taken their precious heirloom after trashing their kitchen, getting payback for all the times the Kankers had trashed their house, their girls must have found out what the kid had done and noticed that they had also stolen the boy's precious bottle. They probably took it from them and somehow it got stuck to An's finger. The girls must have been trying to get it off so they could return it back to it's rightful place and act as if it had always been there, that way the Kankers wouldn't get upset.

Of course! It all made sense now!

The brothers smiled, proud they had figured it all out and pleased that they had such sweet girlfriends, then Larie frowned, "What if Sam's just pulling our leg? What if the girls don't have the bottle?"

They stopped smiling and thought about it, if they confronted their girls without anything but Sam's word and they didn't have it, the girls might get upset and cry, not only because their boyfriends thought that they were thieves, but that they would take something so important to them just because they hadn't seen them for a week.

An would probably be hurt the worst, since they would demand to see her finger to check if the bottle was there.

Jay cracked his knuckles, that little brat was trying to keep him away from his An! He began making his way back into An's house, fuming, "I'm gonna pound that lying little…!"

"Easy, Jay." Tee said, pulling his brother back. "It's simple, all we have to do, is check to see if he's right, if not, well…" Tee smirked evilly, "He said it himself. He'll be waiting right here for us."

.

.

.

Anny held a giggling An up and walked in a circle counterclockwise, looking annoyed to have to carry An, while Double-N held the bottle in place on the floor, looking quite pleased with her plan.

"Sometimes the most perplexing of riddles can be solved with a simple counterclockwise turn." She said cheerfully. Anny rolled her eyes, "What a load of bunk." She grumbled, still a little put out that her hacksaw plan was thrown out for being 'too risky'. Anny had gotten hurt enough for one day because of this stupid thing when she had tried much simpler and (seemingly) safer solutions that hadn't even worked! That and Anny wanted to smash that stupid bottle _so bad_ for all the pain she had been through today.

Then the doorbell rang, Double-N looked at it as Anny carefully stepped over her, once Anny was clear, she got up and walked to her front door, "Now who could that be?" she wondered aloud. She opened her front door, smiling as she always did when answering the front door, "Good day!" she greeted cheerfully, "And how may I help…" she froze, realizing that the _Kanker brothers were on her front steps_.

Tee was leaning on the door frame and said in a calm voice, "A little birdy told us that you have something of ours…" he informed her. Jay and Larie stood on the front steps, smirking knowingly at her. Double-N then, for the first time, noticed the total destruction of the cul-de-sac. Her eyes widened in horror, the Kankers had done all this damage?

She then slowly looked over to her friends, Anny still looked annoyed as she walked around in a circle and An was still chuckling, both blissfully unaware that the Kankers had just arrived on Double-N's doorstep. But Double-N wasn't looking at her friends, she was looking at the bottle they had been trying to get off of An's finger all day, An's laughter the only sound that seemed to enter her ears, the sound slowing down so it almost sounded as if the fates were laughing at her and her friends' predicament. Double-N felt her blood run cold.

'That Ship-In-A-Bottle belongs to the Kanker brothers.' She thought, feeling sweat pour down her back even though her family kept their house at a cool seventy two degrees in the summer.

Larie licked his lips, he could think of a few ways Double-N could help him as he watched the color drain from her face as she turned back to them. She was _so cute_ when she was terrified!

Double-N then, with a nervous silence and the sound of her heart beginning to race with panic, fear and adrenaline, slowly closed the front door, then locked it, then put the small pin of the secondary lock into the hole and slowly slid it to the end of the dark path it could follow, her heart beat growing louder in her ears as it pace increased. She then calmly turned to her friends and screamed out in panic, "OH LORD! THAT SHIP IN A BOTTLE BELONGS TO THE KANKERS!"

Anny and An's expressions changed from annoyed and happy to terrified and alarm. Double-N then raced towards the window and pulled open the curtains revealing the damage the brothers had caused while the girls had been preoccupied trying to get the thing off of An's finger.

Her friends barely glanced outside, they didn't need to. The fact that they had something that belonged to the Kanker brothers was already a reason to panic.

"KANKERS!" Anny shouted, leaping into the air, "EVERY GIRL FOR HERSELF!" she cried, running around the room, trying to find a place to hide. An stood up and shouted, "WHO! WHAT! WHERE! WHY!" The girls heard a crash from Double-N's front door and ran as fast as their legs could carry into her kitchen, they couldn't think straight, their minds muddled with panic, fear, dread and horror, An scrambled around Double-N's kitchen, knocking a frying pan onto the ground.

Then they heard as Double-N's front door burst open and the Kanker brothers' cackles filled the air.

The girls froze for a milli-second as they realized that _the Kankers were in the house with them_. Quickly they shoved aside any other thoughts and feelings and focused on only one thing:

_Finding a place they could hide._

Anny noticed the cabinets under the sink, she quickly opened them and shoved the few items inside aside to make room for her and her friends, An and Double-N dashed over to her, passing the frying pan and sending it spinning and the three girls crammed themselves under the sink, quickly closing the doors behind them just as the Kankers rushed into the kitchen.

The brothers watched as a frying pan spun in a circle on the floor, only to point to the kitchen sink. The boys smiled, and waited for a moment, wanting the girls to squirm a bit before they got their bottle back.

The sound of a single drip hitting the metal sink above only made their fear increase as sweat poured down their necks.

"All they want is the bottle, An." Anny whispered, then looked at her friend sadly, "You'll have to take one for the team, Lumpy."

Double-N looked at her, disappointed in her, and wincing from the smell of An's feet which were _way_ too close to her. "Oh, that's _real brave_ of you, Anny!"

"What?" she asked.

"Why should An have to sacrifice herself?"

"She has the bottle!" Anny hissed, annoyed and scared.

Tee decided that he'd heard enough and turned on the faucet.

"Oh look!" An whispered from under the sink, "A sponge!"

The faucet sputtered and groaned.

"Shh! What's that?" Double-N whispered, her voice pitched with panic.

Then all three Ans slipped from the faucet, Double-N first, An and the Ship-Inna-Bottle second, and Anny third.

Anny looked at the trio, giving them a nervous grin, "Oops." She said, panic making her voice go up an octave without her consent as she tried to keep it cool and failed miserably, "Uh, hey! Look what we found!" she said, hoping they wouldn't hurt them too badly for taking something from them.

Tee said nothing as the girls began to shake. They didn't look guilty, they looked scared… So that meant that they hadn't taken it in the first place, but had only gotten stuck with it somehow. "Uh… yeah." Anny said, shaking like a leaf. Tee smiled at her, he loved it when she finally showed her fear.

He grabbed An's hand, much to Jay's disappointment that Tee got to hold their Ship-Inna-Bottle _and_ hold his girl's hand, and yanked the bottle off of her finger then let An's hand drop as he admired their precious family heirloom, "We're a family again, boys." He said, pleased that they had gotten it back, safe and sound.

The Ans watched, confused, as the brothers proceeded to admire it, then fight over it, eventually fighting so much that they somehow seemed to roll out of Double-N's house.

The three girls were so confused. An looked at her friends, concerned, "I think that was the Kankers' bottle, girls." She said, her voice grave. Anny looked over at her as if to say, 'You don't say?'

Double-N pulled herself from underneath her friends, and hopped onto the floor, "You're not the only one confused, An." she said, brushing herself off, "Have you noticed we've come out of this virtually unscathed?" she asked her friends, indicating their little trip through her kitchen plumbing.

An hopped out of the sink and landed beside her, smiling, "Are we lucky or what?" she asked.

Anny smiled triumphantly, "We must be getting good at this, huh girls?" she asked as she attempted to free herself from the sink, only to be yanked back…

_Because her finger was caught in the sink_.

Anny's expression shifted from proud and pleased to annoyed and angry, "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" she said, yanking on her stuck finger, "Of all the lousy…!"

"Just like old times, huh Anny?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Well that sense of confidence didn't last long." Double-N said plainly.

Anny looked to her friends, panicked, "Do something, will 'ya!" she said, her voice higher then usual do to the fact that she couldn't get out.

"I know just the thing, Anny!" Double-N said, sounding quite sure of herself, "A little dab of soap will do the trick!"

"And I will fetch the Kankers, because they are whizzes at stuck fingers." She announced, then walked away. Anny's eyes widened with fear as soon as An said the word 'Kankers'.

"NO WAIT!" she screamed at her tall, dumb friend, "AN!" she screamed, but An had already left. Anny began to desperately yank on her arm, trying to free herself from the sink before An arrived back with the Kankers.

Double-N walked back, looking pleased with herself with a bottle of dish soap in her hands, she watched as Anny tugged at her arm, tears streaming down her face and screaming An's name. "Anny? What are you…?"

"AN WENT TO GET THE KANKERS TO HELP PULL MY FINGER OUT!" she screamed, Double-N's eyes widened in horror as she quickly ran up and tried to squeeze the soap onto Anny's finger as fast as she could, "WHY ON EARTH WOULD SHE DO THAT?" she cried.

"BECAUSE SHE'S AN IDIOT!" Anny replied.

"No." An's voice came from behind them, "Because the Kankers are whizzes at stuck fingers." She repeated, the three brothers cackling behind her. Her friends shook with fear as Tee and Larie quickly closed the distance between them.

Tee yanked Anny free and lifted her up in the air, hugging her like a little girl would hug a teddy bear while Larie tackled his girl to the ground and pinned her.

"AN!" they cried, hoping she could help them, but Jay had already leapt onto her back and started hugging her neck. The three girls screamed in terror as the boys cackled, pleased that they got their treasure back _and_ their girls.

.

.

.

Rachel lit a candle and placed it into a lantern, she was still in her cellar along with her animals, shaking with dread and fearing what had or was still going on out there. She sniffed the air, "The stench of immortal doom still thickens the air! Yes?" she then thought about it for a second, "Or perhaps it is Winifred's cabbage evacuations." She suggested, then shrugged, "Hard to tell."

.

.

.

The Kankers relaxed on their couch, the TV was on, but they weren't really paying any attention to it, they just stared up at their beloved Ship-Inna-Bottle, pleased that it was, once again, back where it belonged. They didn't care anymore who took it or how their girls had gotten it, they were just grateful that it was unscathed and that their girls had taken such good care of it.

All in all, they had gotten their bottle back and not only got to show their girls their gratitude for keeping their bottle safe but they also got to make up for the week they had missed, too. The boys sighed, yup, today had been a pretty awesome day.


End file.
